Navyrope (story)
Navyrope is a shelved story in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics, about the titular freedom fighter in Oklahoma City, who must stop a corrupt bureau from threatening young and expectant mothers with a conspiracy that would unleash forced abortions—or something even more sinister. It is the first of two entries making up the volume known as Exploits of a Navy Rope, part of the Gerosha Legends super pack. Its events are canon to Classic, Comprehensive, and Cataclysmic Geroshas. The story was heavily inspired by The Meaning of "Choice" and V for Vendetta, incorporating themes heavily from the former while serving as a conservative antithesis to the latter. Plot A birthday party just outside of Oklahoma City is interrupted when a group of what appear to be federal agents in combat gear arrive out of nowhere and terrorize the place. They eventually make off in a helicopter with the birthday girl: a pregnant teenager. As her friends on the ground struggle to make sense of what has happened, they are gradually all rounded up and loaded into cars. An agent informs a "Mr. Felick" that the job was successfully performed. The pregnant girl is seen in the helicopter, screaming as agents try to restrain her. Meanwhile, a mysterious man in an underground bunker is assembling a video, and providing his own narration. He mentions that the Agency For Public "Betterment", or FPB, was putting its ominous plans into action. In little time after being authorized as a government agency under the Obama administration, the FPB allowed its crooked members unprecedented ability to do whatever was deemed necessary to fulfill the organization's agenda. One of the first experiments in power was the creation of the "Problematic" designation for families who were having children and were deemed unwilling or unfit to raise those children - in keeping with the FPB's Minimum Standards list. • ]] Unwed mothers unwilling to have abortions, that had no intentions of appeasing FPB agents' desires, were often apprehended and would vanish. Many of them were forced to have abortions. If they sought to complain, they and their families would disappear from government records in several agencies. Bribery of key Democrats in power was carried out to keep the FBI from getting overly interested in the FPB's activities, which would expose its human rights violations. One member of the FPB with ties to a Caribbean guerrilla group, Agent Clarence Felick, even believed that it was necessary to hire the guerrilla group to covertly exterminate several pregnant women all across Oklahoma City, whether married or otherwise, as part of an experiment. If the women resisted the guerrillas' attempts to force an abortion, then said women would be shot. Felick realized that extremely careful planning was required to force such an insane agenda to happen. He kept most of the details hidden even from his own organization, and centered his focus on Oklahoma City. Felick believed that all he needed to convince the agency to back him up on his sinister "Project: Revisited Bethlehem" was a sufficient antagonist the FPB could demonize. He could then aid in covering up his evil scheme by assuring the public that the families being targeted were not targeted for their religious beliefs (or for their child-bearing status.) Rather, he could claim that they are suspected to be linked to "the terrorist." As the narration ends, the narrator identifies himself as the man they are falsely labeling. A flashback reveals how a young high school girl named Tiffany Sterlie ends up being assaulted with a syringe while at a party. She is knocked unconscious, and it's revealed that the girl running the party helped orchestrate the entire thing as a trap, in order to punish Tiffany for her religious beliefs and personal morals. Tiffany is then seen being carried off by Garret Whaling, a boy at school who decides to take advantage of the helpless Tiffany. The present is caught up to, and Tiffany is beginning to show that she's pregnant. Her mother Wanda doubts that Tiffany is being entirely honest with her. However, Tiffany insists that she is not sexually active. Wanda tries to get in touch with police to see if they have any leads on any of the boys at the party. However, her connection is suddenly cut short. FPB agents arrive at the door, and Tiffany finds a place to hide. She heads to school after sneaking out of the house, terrified and not certain if she should turn herself in or not. Little does she know that her house is bugged and that a patient vigilante is listening in on everything. FPB agents tell Wanda that they don't believe her story about Tiffany having left the house unnoticed, so they arrest Wanda. Tiffany witnesses her mother being hauled away, then slips away. However, she is uncertain whom she can turn to. After classes end for the day and Tiffany ponders where to go for help, she is suddenly grabbed by the arm and hauled by Garret. He tells her that he's the father of her child, and that she is coming with him to have an abortion. She fights to get loose, telling him that will never happen. He and his buddies then drag her outside to an area where there aren't many others watching. She breaks free and runs into a busy road. Garret, enraged by her defiance, chases after her. A masked man watching with binoculars suddenly takes to the skies with a glider, keeping a close eye on the chase. He throws a canister down at Garret's other friends, and it's revealed to be a canister of tear gas. Right as Garret catches up with an exhausted Tiffany and is ready to pull a gun on her for refusing to have an abortion, the masked figure shows up and tasers Garret. He then punches Garret several times, before spraying him with knockout gas. However, some of the gas hits Tiffany and she is also knocked unconscious. She awakes inside of an underground bunker, where she meets her rescuer and confronts him about her circumstances. He reveals himself to be Vince Finton, of the movement known as "Navyrope." He admits that he is sometimes referred to as the Navyrope by those who should not know his real name. He then has her view his video on the FPB, although she pauses at various points to indicate that she knows of several suspicious things she's seen that would support the video's theory. Navyrope promises to not only shelter her, but give her the means to fight back. She claims that since she no longer has a family to go back to, she feels she has little choice but to take him up on his offer. Tiffany soon finds herself conducting spy surveillance for Navyrope, and manages to foil a few domestic abuse situations before they end in forced abortions. However, Navyrope and Tiffany manage to intercept a conversation between an abortion clinic worker and a sex trafficker to arrange for covering up the trafficker's crimes. She even overhears mention of a Kerpher Gang. When she reveals her location and asks the clinic worker what "Kerpher" is, the trafficker and clinic worker charge after her. Navyrope arrives to the rescue, saving both Tiffany and a young girl named Tina Doyle. He shoots the trafficker with a tranquilizer dart, then tasers him and ties him up. The clinic worker tries to fight Navyrope directly, putting up a good fight but underestimating the hidden blade in one of Navyrope's boots, which injures him. He also finds himself injected with a temporary paralyzing agent. Tiffany and Navyrope tie up both criminals, leave a note for police, then make off with Tina. They use a special escape route to get Tina to a car, where they arrange for Tina to meet up with her parents in secret away from the FPB's notice. As police respond to a noise complaint, they discover the blue noose and note detailing the alleged crimes of the two victims. They find it interesting that their "victim" is not identified by name; but the clinic worker readily identifies her name when Felick arrives on the scene. Felick orders his FPB agents to find the Doyle family and harass them, while telling the clinic worker and trafficker that he cannot do anything for them. Meanwhile, Navyrope and Tiffany succeed in getting Tina back to her family, but Navyrope warns the family that the FPB will be after them. He advises them to flee the country. He disappears before they are tempted to call police about seeing a masked vigilante disappear. battles Felick in the hospital. Original quality here.]] The FBI starts gaining some interest in the case, and wants to know about Garret's Hebbleskin Gang connections. He promises that in cooperation for leniency for his gun-related charges, he'll tell the FBI everything he knows. However, the Hebbleskin Gang learns that Garret is disloyal and sends a hitman to shank Garret's guts open. Felick hears about it, and pays local newspapers to insinuate that the "Navyrope Organization of Terrorists" might be behind Garret being murdered in prison. Tiffany grows irritated at Felick's efforts to frame Navyrope, so she gets his permission to hand out flyers around the town giving her personal testimony that the Hebbleskins are behind Garret's murder. She divulges all the details to the public: how her mother was abducted by the FPB, how she was raped by Garret, etc. Meanwhile, Navyrope bugs an interrogation room where a minister has been abducted by the FPB for refusing to give away the location of a pregnant rape victim that the FPB is after. Felick tortures the minister, eventually licking the minister's hand and taunting the minister with a message: "Welcome, Pastor...to the world...of AIDS!" An FPB agent finds one of the flyers, along with a blue noose symbol near the bottom, and hands it to Felick during the minister's interrogation. Tiffany officially is labeled a fugitive, with Felick vowing to give her AIDS as well. Tiffany inquires of Navyrope's past, and how he came about gaining the helmet and equipment. He explains that the geothermal generator that his lab operates on is a generous donation by Lambrelli Labs, as a certain Seth Lambrelli supports Vince's mission to live off the grid. He explains how he spent a few years doing some surveillance work for Seth, gathering enough intelligence for Lambrelli Labs to secure its interests. They repaid him by giving him his own lair, with its own power and water supply, entirely off-the-grid. He then gives the account of how he earned the moniker of "Navyrope": the murder of his girlfriend Tabitha Hominy by George Vantin. When Tabitha became pregnant with George's child, George ordered her to have an abortion. She ran away instead. She started life over, and met Vince. The two fell in love. As time approached for the baby to be born, George stalked the new couple down. He tried to throw Vince overboard off the ferry; and with Vince out of the way, murdered Tabitha. However, a blue-painted rope caught Vince's foot and kept him from falling into the cold water below. The noose knot on that rope became the "hanger" that saved Vince's life. Hence, the navy rope became "the hanger that saved a life." He decided that it would become an ironic symbol to punish the entire abortion industry; which all too frequently talks about "choice," but then goes out of its way to make sure that the only "choice" for a woman is abortion. He points out that when the Culture of Death responsible for the return of Moloch worship manages to hijack the government through fraud, then the Sea Beast is born anew. That tyranny must be opposed. And he's the one to do the opposing. Because innocent blood is at stake. With Tiffany's help, Vince is able to pass around flyers and propaganda videos at various homes known to be pro-life as well as any home with a pregnant teenager. The flyers and videos warn of a need to take up arms, in case the FPB should come threatening to do that which is clearly unconstitutional. Three weeks later, his bugs pick up a conversation by Felick and a few other FPB agents concerning the abortion clinic in town. A man claiming responsibility for the assassination of Garret Whaling discusses with Felick plans to bomb the abortion clinic where Navyrope was last seen. They would first break into and steal clothing from a local area church, then carry out the bombing in the church's name. Navyrope arrives and foils the church robbery, but learns that the clinic is about to be bombed anyway, with the goal being to frame the Tea Party for it. Tiffany arrives and warns the clinic and staff to evacuate, but they instead threaten to call the police on her. At one point, noticing she's pregnant, they try to grab hold of her and force her to have an abortion herself. However, Navyrope catches up and fights the staff to free Tiffany. Women at the clinic freak out at what they see happening, especially when Navyrope's antics expose unsanitary equipment. As the customers flee, FPB operatives arrive. Tiffany takes cover, while Navyrope prepares to engage the enemy. Due to his use of stealth, Navyrope is able to defeat the small group of operatives alone. One of them drops a USB drive on the ground, and another drops what would have been the bomb. The last operative flees the scene when it becomes clear that Navyrope has gained the upper hand in their fight, with his teammates unconscious. Navyrope disables the bomb and Tiffany grabs the USB drive. The two escape before police arrive and discover unconscious FPB agents with the bomb. Back at the lair, the USB drive's contents are analyzed. Tiffany and Vince discover that Felick is capturing ideological opponents, and threatening to lick them and give them HIV if they don't give him information that would lead to Navyrope's capture. They also discover that several others who knew too much have been sent to the Hebbleskin Gang for "being dealt with." Women are decapitated while men are eviscerated, and their organs are harvested on the black market. Kickbacks of money end up going to Democrat PAC campaigns. Navyrope and Tiffany decide that since most of the country has already elected not to believe the story, exposing it will do no good. They instead decide to sabotage the operation. Tiffany shows some concern when Vince starts complaining of abdominal pain, suspecting his right kidney might be going out on him. However, they carry on with the mission. Tiffany uses her street smarts to learn where the storage center is, then breaks in with Navyrope. They discover hundreds of decapitated bodies being kept "alive" on special machines and lab tables, so as to keep the organs fresh and harvest-ready. The two manage to destroy the life support machines, even smuggling some of the bodies away from the scene and hiding them in closets. They escape without anyone knowing who they are. However, rumor begins flying that "a strange, possibly pregnant black girl" was asking a lot of questions near the facility. Felick and other FPB spot Tiffany in the back of Navyrope's special vehicle, then give chase before even knowing their operation was sabotaged. Tiffany's anonymous calls to Oklahoma City police result in them arriving in the nick of time to find out what was really going on inside the building. The chase proves unsuccessful. However, Vince's kidney problems act up again. This time, he is in too much pain to fight. Tiffany is able to hide Vince inside a house where she meets another pregnant teen named Mandy. When Mandy's controlling boyfriend Robert shows up to demand she abort - or die - Tiffany is able to chase him away from the house at gun point. Robert vows that "this isn't over," threatening to tell the FPB where Tiffany is. She dares him to, right as he leaves. Mandy calls up her family to report on the situation, as Vince starts complaining that he is having severe pain. Her family decides that it is best not to call the cops, as having Navyrope in the house would endanger them all. Mandy helps Tiffany disguise herself and hide the Navyrope gear, while getting Vince to a hospital. However, Robert makes good on his threat. His foolish demanding of a reward, however, results in Felick stabbing him with a syringe and then licking the wound. He is then disappeared by the FPB, to slowly die of his new infection while cut off from society at large. As Felick begins launching his grand scheme on the city a week later, he goes with some troops to the hospital where Vince is recovering. The information about Mandy and Tiffany checking in a "Vince Finton" for kidney stones raises suspicions that Vince could be the mastermind behind the "Navyrope Organization" that Felick begins aggressively witchhunting. Vince is able to get his Navyrope gear back on just in time to battle Felick, as the entire hospital comes under siege by mercenaries. Felick tries to use his signature "lick of death" on Vince, which Vince laughs off as he states that he has the Chron resistance and cannot get HIV. Tiffany and Mandy take Vince's advice, activating "the signal" around town for all their sympathizers to fight back. FPB raids on private homes are suddenly met with explosive resistance. Martial law is declared in Oklahoma City as the mayor finds himself at wit's end to address the sheer chaos erupting. Vince manages to escape from the hospital, with Felick having gotten himself killed inside the collapsing structure. The death toll becomes enormous. However, Tiffany and Vince reunite at the base. Vince tells Tiffany to "wait out the storm," that the city would have to decide its own fate. Characters * Vince Liam Finton / Navyrope: A vigilante who has sworn to wage a personal crusade against corrupt left-wing government wherever it rears its head, but has a special vendetta against the abortion industry. While prone to sabotage, he does not like the idea of killing. Even so, his efforts to expose corruption have led to the Democrat party declaring him a "terrorist," and using bureaucracy resources in an effort to hunt him down. His symbol is a blue noose, "the hanger that saved a life." He chooses this symbolism specifically to annoy pro-abortion activists, who often use the "widespread coat-hanger abuse" myth as a justification for their heinous trade. While his methods and morals make him on part with Batman, he considers himself closer to being a right-wing version of V. * Tiffany Sterlie: A teenager living in Oklahoma City who has become pregnant after being raped by classmate Garret Whaling. Her family's views make her a target of the FPB, which abducts her mother. When she tries to go it alone finding justice, she is nearly hunted down and killed by Garret. She is rescued, however, by Navyrope. The two of them immediately become allies, and she becomes a scout and flyer distributor for Vince. * George Vantin: A bully who wanted Tabitha to have an abortion. She refused, and left him. He decided to hunt her down and kill her for defying him. However, his methods of getting Vince out of the way first led to Vince becoming inspired to adopt the "Navyrope" persona. * Tabitha Hominy: Vince's girlfriend and the ex-girlfriend of George Vantin. Her cruel and senseless death, as well as that of her unborn child, become a reason for Vince to become Navyrope. He decides that the abortion industry has betrayed its own rhetoric by revealing that death is the only "choice" it truly respects; and that it is his job to put the entire abortion business out of business. Unlike run-of-the-mill snipers or clinic bombers, Vince decides to cut off the means of others to force or coerce women into abortions they otherwise would not have. "Remember Miss Hominy" becomes a note to taunt many a clinic operator, as they try to solve the riddle. The loss of customers from force and coercion ends up hurting the Oklahoma City clinic's business badly, encouraging them and the FPB to have Navyrope declared a terrorist. * Wanda Sterlie: Tiffany's mother, who is taken captive by the FPB after initially not believing anything Tiffany was trying to tell her. Her capture becomes a primary motivating force behind Tiffany's decision to join forces with Navyrope. * Garret Whaling: A high school student with Hebbleskin Gang and FPB connections, who rapes Tiffany and later tries to kill her for not having an abortion. His defeat at the hands of Navyrope leads to the FPB scheming ways they can bring down their nemesis, including by framing him for Garret's murder. * Clarence Felick: An HIV+ racial militant gay activist who gets recruited to the FPB's Oklahoma division. He talks in a smooth voice with an air of confidence, often flaunting an attitude of condescension. He is also known for licking his victims "like a cat" as a way of threatening them, often taunting them by afterwards whispering to them: "Welcome...to the world of AIDS!" To further play with the "feline lick" theme in his name, he shaves his mustache and other facial hair to give the impression he has cat whiskers. His overall speaking tone is modeled after that of Paul Schoeffler's depiction of Katz in Courage the Cowardly Dog. His shaved head and chubby face are inspired by the character of Peter Creedy from V for Vendetta, as portrayed by Tim Pigott-Smith. * Mandy Condor: A pregnant teenager whose house ends up becoming a hideout for Navyrope and Tiffany when the former begins suffering from kidney stones. She too is being targeted by the FPB, and has been sold out by her ex-boyfriend Robert due to her unwillingness to have an abortion. Given her instant rapport with Tiffany, the two form an alliance to get Vince to the hospital while protecting his secret identity. Robert makes a sudden dramatic entrance into the home to either convince Mandy one last time to abort, or kill her for refusal. She is inspired by the character of Angela O'Connor from The Meaning of "Choice", except is more willing to take up arms in self-defense. Especially at Tiffany's insistence. * Robert Darksun: Mandy's angry, controlling ex-boyfriend who is ready to murder her for refusing to have an abortion. What he doesn't see coming is Tiffany with Navyrope's weapons. Instead of backing down, he taunts Tiffany about her mother; and threatens to alert the FPB to her whereabouts. When Tiffany opens fire on him, he dodges the attacks. He bolts out the door, ready to make good on his threats. However, his demanding of a reward from Felick instead gets him killed. He is based on the character of Joe Blackmun from The Meaning of "Choice", as portrayed by Scottie Moser; yet is intended to be an even-darker version of that character. He doesn't wait to be invited inside Mandy's house; he blows the door open and invites himself in. Development Inspiration Navyrope was inspired, first and foremost, by the Wachowski Brothers' film version of V for Vendetta. In late 2008, when the Dozerfleet founder's brother showed him the movie for the first time, a thought occurred: "Why can't a similarly-controversial figure occupy the Gerosha universe?" Almost all Gerosha heroes would break out into social and political commentary eventually; but one was needed to specialize in it. The idea lingered for quite some time, until January of 2009 rolled along. At the 2009 San Antonio Independent Christian Film Festival, the Dozerfleet founder was exposed to a short video dubbed The Meaning of "Choice". The 14-minute short film covered a lot of ground in spite its short runtime, telling the tale of a girl who made one small mistake. And that mistake snowballed into a nightmare that nearly led to murder, all because she overestimated her boyfriend's capacity to respect the child's humanity - as well as her own. However, the story seemed like it had the potential to be...bigger. It was a bit too confined with its limited cast and singular tale. Also, the Angela character seemed too restricted in the worst ways. Egregious among these concerns was the fact that she would let her ex-boyfriend into the house like that with no questions asked before trying to tell him off. Secondly, there was the issue of her not spelling out to him that he was more than welcome to walk away and have nothing to do with her and the child at any point. She was not as assertive as she could have been. Also, she never showed much awareness of her surroundings. Nor did she think of a backup plan by which to defend herself should he turn violent. This was in spite knowing his true nature. While the Dozerfleet founder was mentally rewriting the script of that movie to make the plot more intelligent, thoughts occurred on how to also make it grander in scale. The desire for a V for Vendetta counterpart and for a smarter version of TMoC on a grander scale collided, and Navyrope was the logical result of that. Angela's character was split into three different characters, each one a foil revealing a different level of culpability in the pregnancy and different power levels in relation to the men that impregnated them. Tabitha Hominy is the most like Angela, but also the least supported by her family. And even Vince is unable to save her. In this way, the abortion lobby is shown to be even more cutthroat than what it is implied to be in TMoC. Tiffany Sterlie, who also became a sort of Evey Hammond counterpart, did not choose to conceive. But she did choose life when discovering pregnancy. She is Garret's equal in every other respect - until he pulls out a gun. Even then, she does everything in her power to defy him. She gives him nothing to work with, forcing him to have to take everything by force. And in the end, his desperation to remain in power over her becomes his undoing. Meanwhile, Robert is the closest to the original Joe. He tries the hardest to be a verbatim knock-off; but his Angela counterpart, Mandy, is too well-prepared. He tries to use explosives to up the violence and gain the upper hand. But Mandy and Tiffany join forces, forcing Robert to retreat. In most other respects, the story came to consist of rewriting, subverting, or reinforcing tropes from its inspirational material. Additional inspiration came in the form of news stories from 1999 in which infected needles were found hidden on gasoline nozzles at a gas station in Lansing. This was presumably to give HIV to anyone buying gas at that gas station. The story was sensationalized in light of similar-sounding urban legends that were popular in that time period, most of them consisting of alleged pinprick attacks on nightclubs."Pin Prick Attacks." Snopes.com. http://www.snopes.com/horrors/madmen/pinprick.asp The "AIDS Mary" urban myth itself inspired the phrase "Welcome to the world of AIDS," which became Felick's catchphrase. This was seen as a perfect way to portray him as contemptible beyond words. Visuals It was seen as necessary to make Vince be a type of character that nobody would expect to find under a mask like that of Navyrope's. Therefore, the idea came to portray him as a middle-aged-yet-attractive, red-headed male. With very short-shaved "buzz" hair and an Irish background, Vince became even more of an everyman. This allowed him, unlike V, to still be very identifiably human - all while still making the symbol more important than the man behind it. Navyrope's helmet/mask was envisioned to have its symbol as "the hanger that saved a life" as a potshot at pro-abortion rhetoric's popular myth of coat-hanger abortions if abortion were criminalized again. The symbol was designed to be as offensive to the pro-abortion side as possible while still maintaining a familiar noose shape. The blue noose would undergo a few revisions in its exact pattern, before a clear-cut design was settled on. A quick sketch of Vince Finton both with and without his Navyrope helmet on was made in early 2009 using The Sims 2 Body Shop and a background image of San Antonio. He would feature in The Sims 3 art in late 2012 and early 2013. More artwork in Sims 3 followed in June of 2013, when he was featured in the poster for Sodality. Tiffany Sterlie may not stand out as having a lot of unique identifying features. Yet, the ethnicity casting was very deliberate. Planned Parenthood was founded by Margaret Sanger predicating on her desire to see blacks eliminated. Pro-abortion propaganda has always been disproportionately targeted at black communities. There is nothing the Left finds more infuriating, however, than someone black who refuses to let the hardcore Left have absolute thought control over them. Therefore, it seemed only appropriate to cast Tiffany as a black character who is defiant of the FPB. Adding the racial angle makes Garret's contempt for Tiffany and willingness to shoot her dead for refusing to abort their child look even more scumbaggy than it would appear to be otherwise, since it is a Leftist engaging in white-on-black crime as well as a domestic violence issue of man-on-woman crime. Having a black Tiffany also made it so nobody could imagine the part being played by Natalie Portman, who portrayed Tiffany's primary inspiration Evey. Spring of 2013 saw her visually depicted for the first time ever, in The Sims 3. The other iconic choice was for the villain Felick. Regardless of all his above-listed inspirations, it was determined that the "feline lick" in his surname was most pivotal. A character like him needed an extra quirk besides sadistic licking to make him be more than a generic gay psychopath archetype. Since the character's entire persona owed itself to a camp aesthetic anyway, he was allowed to get away with being campy to a degree not typically allowed for other Gerosha characters. He takes his "feline lick" / Felick name to its (il)logical extreme, actually giving himself "cat whiskers" by way of how he shaves his mustache. He was also modeled in voice after Katz from Courage the Cowardly Dog, in an effort to drive home how conniving and scheming he is. Late 2012 and early 2013 saw him finally receive an actual visual depiction, using The Sims 3. He and Garret Whaling received only 2D art, whereas Vince and Tiffany were depicted with additional 3D renders to account for their roles in Sodality. Development history After Navyrope was first proposed, it was immediately shelved to make time for Ciem 2. However, the first chapter of that webcomic referenced Navyrope's legacy as having been effective. The FPB itself is reduced to a terror group, and has allied itself with child sex traffickers to survive. They know that even then, their activities are high-risk. Not only is the law against the FPB by 2023, but all Marlquaanite and Phexo heroes are out to get them as well. Most Meethexos and members of the Hebbleskin Gang have no love for them either, as the Hebbleskin Gang prides itself in dwindling the Kerpher Gang's numbers down to the point where Ciem is able to take out Victor Nanale with only a very small effort. Navyrope 2 was immediately planned to revolve around how Vince, still mis-branded as a "terrorist," would have to stop corrupt CPS agent Randall Keering; who was secretly working for a former Occupy Oakland member and current member of the Kerpher Gang. While monitoring abuses of authority by CPS all over the country, Navyrope discovers a conspiracy that could discredit the entire organization if not corrected quickly. At 9:02 PM EST on January 31st of 2009, the idea for a Navyrope saga was announced to the Dozerfleet founder's Facebook page. The work remained shelved ever since. Some advancements were made in late 2012, however, as Navyrope came to be visually defined for the first time in The Sims 3. References See also * Navyrope 2 * Navyrope (character) * Tiffany Sterlie * Garret Whaling * FPB External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48951053 Navyrope art gallery] at DeviantArt * Confirmation of this article being fleshed out at The Dozerfleet Blog Category: Navyrope Category: Projects from 2009 Category: Shelved projects Category: Works set in Cataclysmic Gerosha Category: Works set in Comprehensive Gerosha